


STAND BY ME

by maudlin7900



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maudlin7900/pseuds/maudlin7900
Summary: STAND BY ME 的 au，一点summer camp





	STAND BY ME

“我想去树林那边看看。”  
Asher从他的手机抬头，视线从朋友们在派对上摇成一团的IG直播移到Jack身上，他一手揉着那只毛发杂乱的小狗，一手握着刚刚从嘴里拔出来的湿漉漉的棒棒糖——为了能用他习惯的语速和节奏讲出话来。  
“明天。”Jack加了一个词，意犹未尽地又舔了一口水果硬糖。在糖之前快速地瞥了他一眼，表示这句不知所起的话是对Asher Angel讲的，然后那大得过分的眼珠又盯着那颗水光潋滟的糖球。Jack没在玩手机，他这样斜靠在沙发上吃糖逗狗有多久了，他在看什么，还是他就是在放空，糖果是草莓味的吗，他为什么用在糖果上的注意力比… Asher从无脑视频里拽出来的脑子一下子活络了起来，直到他意识到他脑袋里的问号太过多了，而Jack已经重新把脸转了过来，还用那只抚弄过狗毛的手摸了摸自己挑起的眉毛，深怕别人看不见他在等待一个回答似的。  
回答：“树林。”Asher重复着那个句子里的关键词。  
“是的，那个树林，你知道的。我挺好奇的，你想去看看吗?”噢，更多的关键词。树林，是的，摄制组里的孩子们都意识到了这片营地远处有一片树林，站得高一些就能看见，不算大，但是看不见树林背后是什么了。营地靠着村庄，和美国中部几千个小村庄一模一样的无趣，所以在这个工作尚未繁重起来的夏天，打发无聊的孩子们的选择就只有东边乏味的村镇，和西边遥远的“绿洲”。还有两个句子，Asher用他句法课上都没那么积极的架势分析着，而这几句话只需要不过一瞬的时间。“我挺好奇的”，当然，Jack Dylan Grazer对一切事物好奇。“你想去看看吗？”  
“当然！”Asher终于跟上了Jack的问题，他快被这里憋疯了，嗯没错，他可以把这一句也说出来，“我快被这里憋疯了。”是的，Asher Angel，说话做事永远三思而后行，他有一整套刻画好的形象要维护。  
“好！我看他们今天开趴都玩疯了明天肯定要睡到中午，我们可以明天早上悄悄地走，荒野大镖客，丛林大探险就在前方！”Jack骤然精神起来，一直瘫在沙发上舔咬的糖块在他跃起上身抬起手臂比作出击姿势的时候崩裂成两半，小狗也被他惊起来，然后追着那落地的糖粒跑走了。小疯子全然不在意。


End file.
